A Way Back to You
by Splatter101
Summary: After the rebellion Peeta and Katniss are happy together with their daughter Rose. But then everything comes crumbling down when someone comes back to District 12. And their only daughter gets kidnapped. Only years did it take for Rose to get back again.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I made a new story hope you guys like it and check out my other stories two. **

**So t****his starts when Peeta and Katniss have their daughter after 6 months. I do not own the Hunger Games series.**

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta isn't our daughter the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" I tell him.

Holding my six month old baby to my chest. "Well one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen", he says facing me.

I couldn't help but blush. Since the rebellion had ended I finally settled down and married Peeta and had our daughter, Rose.

I still lived in the Victors Village, right next door to still drinked, not as much as he used to but still does. Gale had moved to District 2 and hadn't been heard of since.

Then rocking little Rose back and forth, I finally get her to probably took me and hour or so to finally make her stop crying. I'm pretty sure that girl is going to be a lot like me when she grows up.

God I was really hoping she'd be just like Peeta.

I mean who would want another me? Well maybe Peeta, but I still love her and she has Peeta's blue eyes and my dark hair.

A perfect combination of the two of us.

After that I put her in her crib and go down stairs where Peeta is sitting on the couch watching T.V. "I finally got her to bed", I say with a relief. "Well she is hard to quiet down isn't she", he says with a smirk. "God I'm telling you Peeta, she is going to be just like me when she grows up."

"What if she is? I wouldn't mind having another Katniss." "I just really hoped she'd be more like you", I said pouting. "Don't worry about how she'll turn out and even if she is like you she'll think of others first." "Well that is true", I say snuggling more towards Peeta. "Yea. Come on, let's go to bed.

I have to get up early so I can open up the Bakery tomorrow." "Okay let's go." When we start getting up, I hear the phone ringing. "I'll get it Peeta you can go up to bed and I'll be right up", I say. "Okay but don't be long", he says. With that he leaves to go to bed. Finally I pick up the phone on its third ring. "Hello?" I say. "Katniss?" "Who is this?" "It's Gale."

Then I freeze. Gale? Why would he be calling me right now? Before I can hang up he says. "Wait. Before you hang up I need to talk to you." "I have nothing to talk to you about", I say with a harsh tone. "Please Katniss it's important that I talk to you", he says with a final plea. "Alright but make it quick." "Sorry but it has to be in person."

"Why? Why can't you do it over the phone?" "It's not the same. Look I'm coming to 12 in three days." "Gale I…", but he cuts m off. "Got to go I'll see you in three days."

Then the call hangs up. Great my ex-friend is coming back. Wonder what will happen. When I finally get to the bedroom I could see that Peeta is already on the bed. "So who was it?" he asks. "Your not going to believe this but it was Gale", I say. Walking over to my side of the bed and getting under the blankets, getting comfortable next to him.

I could see anger form in his eyes when I said Gale name. "What did he want?" he says with a harsh tone. I knew that Peeta didn't like Gale.

Considering Gale had a thing for me back then when we were teens. "He said he wanted to talk to me in person. Said it was important and he's coming in three days." "What do you me he has something important to tell you?"

"I don't know but that was what he said." "Well I don't like it one bit. I don't trust that guy." "Okay well we'll talk about it tomorrow so you can rest for work in the morning." "Alright night Katniss", he says giving me my good night kiss." "Night Peeta." God I hope all this works out.

* * *

When I woke up this morning I saw that Peeta had already left for work.

I put on my robe and slippers and went downstairs to start making breakfast for Rose and me.

As I entered the kitchen I could practically smell the cheese buns I loved so much. Peeta knew they were my favorite.

After having at least one cheese bun maybe three but hey who's counting.

I went upstairs and got Rose out of her crib and went back into the kitchen.

I held her as I started warming up her milk bottle.

Since the phone call last night I can't get my head straight. What does Gale have to talk to me about?

I wait there lost in my own thoughts until I feel Rose move in my arms.

I look down and see her beautiful blue eyes staring up at my grey ones.

She is so precious.

Then I grab the bottle when it's already warm enough and start feeding Rose.

I go into the living room and sit down on the couch and watch T.V. still holding the bottle up to Rose.

When I'm done feeding Rose I lift her up and pat her back to see if she needs to burp.

And she made a loud burp that you could've heard through the whole house.

Wow I am an exaggerator.

I put Rose in her play pin so she can play with her toys until I call Annie.

She's one of my best friends now.

She was married to the one and only Finnick Odair.

But during the rebellion he died saving us and now lives with her only son Finn in District 4.

Finn is only a year and a half older than Rose but you can tell that he has the same similarities as Finnick.

"Hi Annie. It's Katniss", I say through the phone.

"Hey Katniss what do you need."

Sometimes Annie had one of her melt downs but was doing better than before.

"I had to talk to you."

"About what?" she says with a concerned tone.

"It's about Gale."

After I say that I could hear her gasp through the phone.

"He said he needed to talk to me about something important.

And that he's coming to District 12 in two days now."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Katniss but maybe you should stay away from him."

"Yea but first I have to see what he wants."

"Have you told Peeta about this?"

"Yea I talked to him last night but we still had some things we had to discuss about."

"Okay then, I have to go now since I have to give Finn his bath."

"Okay bye Annie."

"Bye Katniss." With that she hangs up.

I then go back to the couch and sit down to see what's on T.V.

Later on I could hear Rose yawn in her play pin.

I go over there and see that her eyelids are slowly closing.

So I pick her up and carry her upstairs so I can put her in her crib for her nap

. Then I go down stairs and grab one more cheese bun from the bowl on the table and sit right back down on the couch. Being a mom is hard. I thought. When I'm almost dosing off I hear the door bell ring.

God I hope that doesn't wake up Rose. Once she starts crying there is no stopping her. As I make my way towards the door I trip on something. Falling hard on my knee.

It was one of Rose's blocks on the floor. This is like the second time it's happened. I grab the block and toss it in one of the basket we keep for her to store toys in and make my way towards the door. When I reach the door handle and open the door I see a tall brown haired man with grey eyes just like mine. "Gale?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss's POV**

"How? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in two days?" I say. "I was but I decided to come early. Can I come in." "Um…um.. sure."

Is all I say. Motioning him to come in. We sit on the couch and I can see him staring at a picture of me and Peeta on our wedding day.

"So you married lover boy", he says with sadness in his tone. "Peeta, and yes we got married." "Where is he right now?" "Working in the bakery." Then I just come out with it.

"Why did you come Gale?" "I had to see you. I needed to tell you that something bad is going to happen", he says "Well what is it?"

He looks down and says, "I can't tell you." "Then how am I suppose to know what is going to happen." "Just keep an eye out for any strange things."

Besides having no clue of what he means. I start hearing Rose cry upstairs.

"I'm sorry hold on," I say getting up and going upstairs to Rose's room.

When I get in there I could hear her more perfectly now. The crying was really loud and annoying but I still loved her so much.

I went up to her crib and wrapped my arms around her and started to cradle her in my arms. After spacing out for a little bit, I see Gale watching me.

"Wow Katniss I would never see the day that you would have kids," he says almost in a whisper. "Well Gale people could change," I say.

Then Gale comes over to me. "She's beautiful." "Yea" "She looks just like you Katniss." "Yes, but she has Peeta's eyes." I ask him if would like to hold her.

He reluctantly does. After holding her for a little while I put her in her crib so she can sleep more and follow Gale downstairs.

"Hey Gale while you're here would you like something to drink?" I ask. "No thanks Katniss, I'm fine." "Okay, so Gale how long are you going to be here in District 12?"

"Not long probably only one more day. Just visit my family and go back to District 2 cause I need to get back to my job." "Oh what do you do?" "Sorry I can't tell you."

"Okay," I mutter. "So do you have any kids?"

"Yes I have a son he is about eight months and a new one on the way." "Oh congratulations." "Yea." "What's his name?" "Aaron.." "Ah I like it."

"I know you have a daughter so what is her name?"

"Her name is Rose." "Cute name." Then there is a pause. "Look Katniss I'm sorry for what I did back then in the rebellion. And I still what to be friends with you."

"I still want to be friends with you Gale. And I mean it." Then I hug him like we use to. God I hope when I tell Peeta this that he won't get jealous.

"Well I got to go now need to go see my old folks." "Bye Gale, I'll miss you. And try to visit more often," I say tearing up. "I will Katniss." With that he leaves.

After having my old friend here. Peeta came back from work and helped with dinner since I can't cook. I then got Rose and went to go sit on a chair with her on my lap.

"Peeta can you hand me Rose's bottle?" "Sure Katniss," he says handing me the bottle. "Hey Peeta I have to tell you something." I had to tell him that Gale came here.

"About what?" "About Gale." Then he stops what he is doing and looks toward me. "What about him." "He came today to talk about something things." "Why did he come today?

Wasn't he suppose to be here in two days?" "That's what I thought but apparently it couldn't wait." Then he came and sat on the chair next to me. "About what?"

"I don't know. He said something bad was going to happen but didn't tell me what," I say. Then I felt Rose wiggling around and started bouncing her on my knees to keep her still.

"I don't understand why he would say that," he says.

"Yea me either but then we started talking about other things like him having a wife and a son with a new baby coming in and how he was only staying here until tomorrow so he can see his family and go back to work In District 2."

"Well then I guess we don't have to worry about him." "Yea." Then we ate are dinner in silence. I hope that things turn out okay.

**Sorry it's so short. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter takes a few years later.**

**Katniss's POV**

Today was Rose's third birthday. We were inviting everybody to the party.

She was really excited to see Finn and Annie again. She was hoping to have a big cake made by daddy of course. Peeta spent days trying to make it perfect for our little girl.

This morning I took Michael, our one year old son, to Delly's house so we can prepare for Rose's party.

It was at the meadow. So far everything was perfect. We had balloons and decorations. Peeta was out with Rose trying to distract her for a while before the party started.

Since the rebellion ended we were allowed to go in the woods.

I called everyone and told them that the party would be held here. Since the day of Rose's birth we'd have paparazzi following us since I was the mocking jay but we hope that they left us alone by now.

After the last incident. Poor guy didn't see it coming. Oh well.

By now everything was finished and people would start arriving soon. Later Johanna and Derek, her husband, were the first to arrive.

Being the first ones here, Johanna didn't like it and being pregnant, you might of want to hurl yourself off a mountain. Then Annie and Finn came.

Finn reminded me of Finnick a lot. If you ever saw you wouldn't have any doubt he was Finnick Odair's son. Beetee came too.

Talking about all the new stuff he invented for the capital. Haymitch was here, as usual drunk but he loved Rose so he wasn't too drunk. Finally everyone came.

Delly had Michael and gave him back to me. He looked so much like Peeta but had my eyes.

Soon after everyone was settled down at a table I got a text from Peeta that he was coming.

I told everybody to shut up and tell them that they need to yell surprise when Rose came.

After I spotted them I told everyone to get ready. And when Rose was here they all yelled surprised. She was so excited. Time flew and everybody was having fun.

I could see Rose playing with Finn. They looked really cute together. I was sitting with Annie and she was asking me when we were going to visit District 4 again.

"I don't know Annie. With the bakery, Peeta has to stay here and run it." "Oh come on Katniss. You and Peeta can take some days off and leave the bakery with one of your employees." "I'll have to talk about that with Peeta." "Okay." Then Peeta came over and sat down next to me holding Michael.

"Here Katniss, he wants to be with his Mommy." Then I took Michael from him and put him on my lap.

He hasn't been much as a struggle as Rose was when she was a baby. Probably gets it from his dad. "Hi Annie," he say giving her a hug. "Hello Peeta how have you been." "Good." "How has the bakery been going?" "It has been going well. You are welcome to come by sometimes.

We'll give you free charge." "Ah that sweet Peeta thank you." "No problem." "So I see Rose and Finn becoming really good friends," she says eyeing them.

"Where are you going with this?" I ask.

"Well when the grow up maybe they be even more then friends." I never actually quite thought of them being more than just friends when they grow up.

But who knows? Then Rose and Finn came over to us.

"Mommy, Daddy can me and Finn go into the rooms and play hide and seek?" says Rose giving Peeta and me the puppy dog eyes. "Sure sweetie but do not go too far," says Peeta in his gentle tone.

"Thank you Daddy," then she gives Peeta a kiss on the cheek and waves to Michael. She loves her baby brother. "You are a softy Peeta," I say. "I know."

After a while it is time to blow out the candles on the cake. I give Annie, Michael to hold while I get Rose so she can blow out the candles. So far I can't find her.

Where is she? Then I spot Finn. I run up to ask him where Rose is. "I don't know?" he says. Then he starts crying. "I can't find her." "What happened?" I tell him with a gentle tone. "We where palying hide and seek.

I was it and she was hiding." Then he stops but starts out again.

"When I was counting I peeked and saw where she went.

Then there was a shadow of a bwig man.

When I was done counting I went to find her and she was gone." Then he starts crying again. What? Rose can't be gone. I take Finn to his mom then go get Peeta.

I tell him everything that Finn could tell me and we go in the woods and look for Rose.

We couldn't find anything. Then my phone starts ringing.

Who could that be. Hello we are busy right now trying to find our daughter.

I thought. Then I answer. "Hello Katniss." The voice was deep and husky.

"Who is this?" I asked but they didn't answer me.

"I'm sure right now you've noticed that your daughter is gone," he says. "How do you know?" "Well I know because I have her and you are not going to see her ever again.

So have fun with your party. Goodbye." Then he hangs up. In that moment I let my phone drop out of my hands and fall to my knees. I start crying and Peeta is trying to comfort me.

Asking me what happen. I start telling him through my cries and I could see his face full of anger now. Our little girl. Our only little girl was gone.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll try and update soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's POV**

It has been 13 years since I last seen my family. I was taken on my 3rd birthday party.

I didn't know what was happening at first but over time I did. I don't really remember my parents or brother, but I just knew I had ones. My memories of them are very faint.

I've been living in a facility somewhere. The people who took me won't let me out. Won't say where I am, and won't tell me why. I have gotten used to living here.

I have my own room, no windows and they keep my door locked at night. It is just if I try to escape. I've only tried it a couple of times but didn't succeed.

I'm mostly a downer. I feel like there is no hope for me returning home. I only have one friend here I can turn to and talk. His name is Kevin. He works here too but he won't tell me why I'm here.

Although, he has been nice to me since he first started working here he can't tell me what he knows. Right now I was getting ready for breakfast.

When I was walking down the hall I saw Kevin and one of his coworkers. "Hey Kevin," I said waving at him. He waved back, "Hey Rose." I went into the cafeteria to get some food.

The breakfast here is so good. I always pile my plate up with different kinds of pastries they serve here.

I sit at the same spot I have for through out years I've been here, in the corner by the windows.

I wouldn't dare try to break the windows here because they are made of bullet proof glass and even if I did it would send an alarm everywhere.

After breakfast I had to go training again. They've started training me since I reached 8 years old.

I really like it. It makes me feel confident I guess when I have a weapon in hand.

As I started heading to the training quarters I passed Tyler on my way. He was one of the newbies who started when Kevin did. I really hated him.

He thought he was better from everybody else. "Hello Rose," he says with a smirk on his face. "Tyler," I say as I push pass him.

Then he grabs my arm before letting me go. "That's no way to talk to someone, you have such an attitude." "Tyler I really got to go now."

Then I yank my arm out of his grasp. Bitch. I thought. I started walking towards training. I enter through the big doors and spot Ricky, my trainer. His real name is Rick but I like to call him Ricky.

It really gets on his nerves. "Hey Ricky," I say waving at him. "Rose you're late." "I know but that guy Tyler was holding me up. Wouldn't let me leave." "No excuses. I've heard far too many from you now lets start before lunch hour starts. They are serving tacos today. Now do 5 laps around the gym and when your done, 50 push ups and sit ups." "Yea yea I know the drill," I say and start.

When training was over I went back to my bedroom. God I was always tired after.

Never get a break. Opening the door to my room I go in and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Why does life have to be so complicated?

I thought. Later on I got bored and decided to go wandering around.

As I started walking around I hear then woman who was one of the important people here. I could here her talking to someone.

I decided to go investigate and hide. I could hear them more clearly as the started to get closer to where I was.

"So I seen you have had the girl for 13 years now, Margret." "Yes, she has been training to fight since she was 8 years old." "Well why did you decide to bring her here? Just another victors kid."

"Not just a victors kid, but the daughter of the Mocking jay." "And why so interested in her?"

"Because she will help me bring back the new age of the Reaping Days and I can finally have my revenge at the Mocking- jay for killing my grandfather.

Rose was only the first part in my plans," she says. Wait what? Revenge? Mocking jay's daughter? Are these the answers I've been looking for?

**Sorry I haven't updated lately but I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
